Simply Irresistible
by Rin Berry
Summary: Why does no-one ever review my fics? ::buries head in hands:: please review. it gets smoochy. R/H and H/G WAFF... combined now so some stuff at the beginning changes towards the end. Pretty weird.
1. "She did it in red.."

HA! It's me. Yet again. You hid from my last fic and you didn't review you evil Smegs. Ah well. Hopefully this one might do a little better- it's a smoochy romance. It gets really fluffy at the end. And in the middle. But not so much in this bit (parte uno). Well. If you didn't guess from the title and summary, this is a crossover between Simply Irresistable, starring Sarah Michelle Gellar (I'm not really a fan, I just woke up in the middle of the night after watching the film and my muse caught me off guard. God damn my muse.) and Harry Potter. It doesn't really involve Harry quite so much as Ron and Hermione- would I write a Romance with any other ppl than Ron and Hermione? If you think yes you really should read my profile. But actually I've just had a brainwave- what about---- ARGH! Sorry, my muse jumped me from behind. (Doesn't that sound sick?)- ANYWAY. As I was saying, Harry's not in it so much, but quite a lot of the characters are in it (You'd be surprised at what they do for jobs).  
On with the show, as they say. But it's not a show. It's a fanfic. God Dammit I'm confused. (In an uncanny Stewie from Family Guy impression) Damn you, Damn the fanfic and damn the books! OH MY GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT?!? I BEG FORGIVENESS ALMIGHTY J.K ROWLING! ::Gets down on knees:: I'M SORRY!!!  
OK. For those of you who've read this far- congratulations. Your prize will arrive in 5-10 working days. For the rest of you- just read it. A review would be nice too, I guess.

* * *

11 year old Hermione Granger woke up and yawned. It was the summer holidays, so the time was most likely 11 o clock or something like that. She always liked to sleep in when it was the holidays. It helped get out of her 'Miss Perfect' routine, for just a few precious moments. While pondering over this, she turned her head and looked at her alarm clock. 7.30?!? That couldn't be right. This was the time her father left for work. After brushing her bushy brown hair out of her brown eyes, she decided to see if this was true. She got out of bed and slowly walked down the stairs, catching sight of the cuckoo clock on the landing. 7.32?!?! Maybe her alarm clock was right, or it was the evening. Yes, that would be it, it was the evening and she had slept all day. But why hadn't her mother woken her?

By this time Hermione had reached the kitchen, where her dentist father was sitting reading a newspaper and her ex-dentist-turned-chef mother was pouring cereal into a bowl. At a second glance, though, her father had a bemused expression on his face and his eyes weren't moving at all. The paper was also upside down. Her mother may have been pouring out cereal, but her hand was shaking, very slightly.

> "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Her father slowly put the paper down, and handed her a thick envelope.  
"Herm? This came in the… post… for you."

Hermione looked at the envelope, which had the address :

_Miss H. Granger,  
The second room,  
28 Ashcroft Court  
Bridport,  
Dorset_

She opened it, with some difficulty as it was make of thick parchment, and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Granger,  


> We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on the 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

> "Well, what rubbish! There's no such thing as magic!" She cried scornfully, "This is obviously someone's idea of a joke. I'm not going to reply, so you can buzz off," she said the owl that was waiting patiently. The owl obediently flew off.

Hermione never received another letter.

* * *

Fast forward to 10 years in the future

* * *

> "Can you say it again, please. I'm not quite sure what you're on about…"

21 year old Harry Potter stared, amused, at his best friend since high school, Ronald Weasley.  


> "We'll add a restaurant to the store! We already have a great business together, why not add something more to it! Come on Harry, please!"Ron pleaded with Harry, hoping that he would agree to the idea.  
"No, I'm not so sure. You said yourself that the store is doing great, why do we need more!" Ron inwardly groaned. He's known Harry would say that. He furiously racked his brains for something to say, but then had a great idea as his sister walked past the office door.  
"Well, we'd get more customers from different cities other than London, and if it works well enough, we could start a whole chain, in Birmingham, Edinburgh, Cardiff, Dublin, all over Britain! And, well, you never know…"he broke into an evil grin, reminiscent of his brothers, the twins, Fred and George,"Ginny might even become your secretary instead of mine…"

He had done it. As soon as he said the magic word Ginny, Harry almost fell out of his chair, and went as red as Ron's hair.

> "G-Ginny? W-why would I want Ginny as a s-secretary?" Ron rolled his eyes. Saying that Harry didn't like Ginny in that way was like saying that you couldn't breathe oxygen. "OK, OK. Erm… well… why not? Put it there, man!" Harry stuck out his hand, and Ron smiled and shook it. This was going to be a great business, he'd make sure of that.

Harry and Ron had both gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, in their second year, the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, had risen again, after being defeated by Harry when Harry was only one year old. It had cost Harry his parents, unfortunately, but Ron's family had become something like Harry's adoptive family instead. Harry looked slightly out of place in the Weasley family, considering he had black hair and a lightening bolt scar (from the first night with Voldemort) instead of the trademark bright red Weasley hair and freckles. At school, though, in their seventh and final year, Harry and Ron had finally defeated Voldemort once and for all, and he was gone. But there had been a catch- all magic had gone with him. This meant that Ron had had to make a living with his store, a very successful department store that stocked everything, with Harry by his side all the way.

Harry sat down again  


> "So. I wonder what we'd been doing now if we had magic…" he said.  
"Probably trying to start a house-elf revolution," Ron replied in his usual sarcastic way.

Harry looked at Ron, and they both burst out into hysterical laughter.

~~~

Hermione walked into the market, her bad slung over her shoulder. She passed Dean, who ran the fishmongers, and Padma and her friend Cho, who ran the fruit stall.

> "Hey Padma. Hi Cho,"  
"Hi Herm." They replied.  
"So what's good today?"  
"Well, the blackberries are nice," insisted Padma. Hermione took one look at Cho, who mouthed 'icky' and said,  
"Not today, I'll go for some raspberries though!" 'Thank you' she mouthed back, after paying. "Bye!"

Hermione strolled over to Fred and George (coincidentally Ron's brothers), who ran the vegetables. She'd always been amused by their antics.

> "Hey Herm. Sorry to hear about you closing down." George said, while Fred hit him. "What you do that for?"  
"We're not closing down, George. So Fred, I'd like some… Hey, where are all the Portobello's?" She pointed to the empty basket amongst the full baskets of other mushrooms.   
"Oh, Goyle's got them all. He's gonna be working in that new restaurant in the store," Fred replied darkly, pointing at a heavily built man in a chef suit accompanied by a tall man in a dark blue suit with flaming red hair and freckles, just like the twins'.  
"What, Oscuro's?"  
"Yeah. Unfortunately it's run by our brother."  
"Another twin?!" George chuckled,  
"No, he's a year younger. I can't believe he hired Goyle."  
"Well, he is the best French chef around." Hermione said, with some resentment in her voice. Even though she ran a restaurant, it was only out of love for her mother, not because of talent. Hermione had always had brains, not cooking abilities.  
"Yeah, but you don't know him. He's-" George was stopped by another slap of Fred's.   
"-kidding. What else would you like?"

Hermione picked out some other vegetables, paid, and as she walked over to Lee's stall, keeping an eye on the man in the blue suit, she was stopped by a man with greasy hair and a hooked nose, holding a bucket of crabs.

> "Would you like some crabs?"  
"Oh, no thanks, I've already got some fish at home," she replied, all the while looking at the man in the blue suit. The greasy haired man must have realised where she was looking, because he said  
"Oh good, you've spotted him."  
"What? Oh, he's just out to steal my business," she turned back to the greasy haired man, "I've never seen you round here before. D'ya come often?"  
"Only when absolutely necessary. It's a long trip."  
"Right." Hermione walked away to another stall, but the man was sitting there. "How did you….?"  
"It's always important to remember that the wind from a door closing opens a whole other window of opportunity." Hermione stared at him. This guy was speaking proverbs for no apparent reason. "Now, are you going to buy these crabs? You're mother wants you to do your best."  
"My mother's dead."  
"Doesn't mean you should ignore her." How did this guy know about her mother? What was with him? "Look, do you want these crabs?"  
"Er…" she thought about what he had said about her mother, "OK."  
"All right, that should be… Oh no, one's got away. Under that table! Don't you think you should get it?"

Hermione crawled under the table, frantically searching for the crab. She grabbed something. 

> "GOTCHA!"  
"Excuse me?" Crawling out from the table, Hermione realised she was holding a mans polished black shoe.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were my crab- I mean, I thought your foot was mine- I mean-"  
"Looking for this guy?"

Hermione looked up at the man who was holding a crab. It was the guy in the suit! He was gorgeous close up, must have been 6'4 at least, and had the most amazing blue eyes that stood out, along with his bright red hair. Trying to pull her eyes from his transfixing ones, Hermione said, 

> "Yeah, that's him. I'm making a crab-" she looked around over his shoulder, and sae a taxi with a sign on the top that said 'Neapolitan Pizzas!' "-Neapolitan."  
"Oh, are you a chef?"  
"Yeah. Just a small business, not like that restaurant you're building."  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Your brothers told me."  
"Which ones? I have 5."  
"Oh. Fred and George."  
"Right, I forgot about that. Anyway, I've gotta go now. Good luck with your crab. I might come and taste it one day."  
"Yeah. Bye." As the man in the suit walked off, Hermione had the strangest urge to go after him. Instead she walked back to the greasy haired man, who gave her the bucket of crabs and said, "Here, have them free."  
"Oh. Alright. I never caught your name though."  
"Serverus Snape."   
"Bye." The man walked into the crowd, and as someone walked past him, he disappeared. Weird, Hermione thought, as she walked back to her home/restaurant.

~~~

When Hermione entered the restaurant, she found her mothers friend- Sybill Trelawney- sipping on a martini. 

> "Oh, hi Herm. How was the market?"  
"Oh it was great. I was offered a bucket of crabs by a guy that said he knew my mum, I met the gorgeous man trying to steal my customers away, and George said we were closing down!"  
"Oh George huh? I swear he likes you."  
"He's married Sybill. And don't change the subject. Are we going to have to close down?" Sybill moved round and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, but they raised the rent again."  
"To what?" Hermione said, appalled at the thought she might have to stop her mum's business.  
"£2000 a month."  
"They can't do that!"  
"I'm sorry." Sybill paused, "So, what was this guy who told you about your mum's name?"  
"Serverus Snape. Know him?" At those words Sybill caught her breath. She and Serverus had dated while teaching at Hogwarts, but he had died during a battle with Voldemort the day before they were getting married. She couldn't tell Hermione this.  
"No, I've never heard of him."

~~~

> "And we believe that Oscuro's will approach a whole new idea to dining," Ron said to the reporters that were interviewing him about his and Harry's restaurant. "Customers can eat in our restaurant where Gregory Goyle is cooking, and then shop in the store afterwards. The preview of the restaurant is next Saturday the 31st of October. Thank you, goodbye."  
"Wait a minute!" And annoyingly nosy reporter Rita Skeeta said, as Ron started to turn away. "You say this is happening on October 31st, which is of course, All Hallows Eve." Rita knew Ron from Hogwarts- she had pestered Harry about the TriWizard tournament. "Don't you think this day has a tendency for strange things to happen? One might even say magical things?" Ron knew that Rita was trying to make his lose his fiery temper so he kept cool and said  
"We all know that strange things tend to happen on Hallowe'en, but this is merely coincidence. There's no such thing as magic." Ron finished, shooting a glare at Rita. "There will be a conference with Harry and I later on this week. Goodbye."

He turned away and the reporters bustled off. Ron was greeted by Ginny as he walked up the stairs to the lift. 

> "Oh Ron, there was a young lady waiting for you in your office."  
"What'd she look like?"Ron said, hoping Ginny would describe the woman from the market.  
"Dark hair, petit…"  
"Lavender!"

Lavender was Ron's girlfriend. They'd been going out for a while. As he and Ginny rode up the elevator he wondered whether he would ever see the woman from the market again. Maybe he ought to break up with Lavender… Ron mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't think things like that. But breaking up with Lavender was worth thinking about. He just didn't like her in that way anymore. 

> "Penny for your thoughts?" Ginny broke through his thoughts,  
"My thoughts are worth a pound." Ron retorted.  
"Or a galleon. You'd like to think."  
"Ginny, you know we're not supposed to talk about that near mug- normal people." Ron had almost said Muggles- they were what wizarding people called non-magical folk. They stepped out of the elevator, and were deep in argument when lavender ran up to Ron and put her arms around his neck a kissed him. Ron could see Ginny cringing.  
"Hi honey." Ron said, almost grudgingly,  
"hey sweetie. I put my schedule on your computer!"

And with that Lavender ran off down the corridor. Ron didn't even realise she was gone, he was too busy running to his office and seeing his schedule on the big screen and parts of it flashing in red. 

> "Oh no!"  
"She did it in red."  
**"DAMMIT!"**  
"You need to control your anger Ron."  
"You don't think I know?!"

* * *

OK, I realise that Voldemort wasn't exactly the 'key to all magic' as my sister so wonderfully put it, but it went with my story OK? It'll fit in eventually. In later parts. cos this was only Parte Uno. Read/Review, as always. or I won't write anymore. (Oooh, such a threat. Some of you'd be glad to see me go). But R/H rules too much to make me go!


	2. 'Perfect hair and perfect outfits'

Hello!!!! It's me. Yet again! **_RUN!!!! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!_**  
OK. I'd like to clear up a few things, that I got from your reviews. Thank you to HP Fan, Pigwidgeon, Farie, RonWeasleyFan, Portia, Hannah, Snitch, hermione187, Haruka, R/H Rule!!! (whoever you actually are), Sherry, One Of The Girls Who Lived, tippy, and Doll. OK. To _____ I say that **1**. Hermione and Ron might not have kids. **2**. One of my best friends has bushy red hair, freckles, big teeth and she's really really pretty. Don't insult her. **3**. Some kids look nothing like their parents. I myself have brown wavy hair, blue/grey eyes and freckles, my mum has blonde hair, hazel eyes and a big nose, and my dad has black hair, wonky teeth and brown eyes. I'm _not_ adopted, though. To Angel (7) I say it _is_ and R/H smooch, just see what I do with Lavender in this part. ::wink:: Snape fan, it's not all tht confusing. To Harry's Gurl, I say use your own pen name rather than stealing Megs'. Chick, I only saw the movie once. Crazy Poet, I know there's not magic in the story, but there will be. B*u*T*e*R*f*L*y, You shouldn't get _**that**_ lost.  
Cheers everyone for reviewing. Reviews are what makes the world go round. Or is that money.....? Nah, just kidding, I _do_ know that it's the sun. Well I _think_ it is. I did come top of my class in science exams, you know.  
If there's anyone I missed, you have my eternal groveling. Maybe _not_ eternal. Unfortunately I haven't quite got the Elixir of Life yet. Sorry! ;-)  
Hey, you know what I did the other day. I proclaimed to be J.K. Rowling and Bill Gates the second. That would make me J.K.G. but then turn J.K around and you have K.J.G. Which are my initials. How scary do you find that?!?! j/k.   
Anything else I've missed, well, I'm very very sorry! All of the funky characters listed below (in the fan fic you nimrods) belong to the almighty J.K Rowling.So I think. If there's anyone you don't recognise they're mine. I don't think there's anyone different in it. But I called Tom (the barkeeper) Tom Bailey cos I don't know his last name.  
My God what a long A/N. On with the show then Chaps. God how British did I sound then! TALLY HO!

* * *

Parte dos!

"Here, taste this."  
Hermione scooped up a teaspoonful of the vanilla sauce she was making and held it out for her waiter/chef/friend Neville Longbottom (what a name) to taste.  
"Hmmm…" Neville, the man who had changed a lot from his school days- he was a lot thinner now than he used to be and not so round faced, said, trying (and failing) to hide a grimace, "It's nice…"  
"You do realise you **can't** lie." Hermione said, pouring the sauce down the sink, wrinkling her nose. "Eugh. It's like blue cheese and dirt."  
"And there's only one thing that's worse than blue cheese and dirt," added Sybil, as she and her large glasses walked into the kitchen. They all looked at each other, paused, and then in perfect synchronisation said  
"Rum and raisin."

* * *

"I cannot believe she did this!" said Ron, storming round the room. This is the last straw." He paused dramatically, and then said "I'M GOING TO BREAK UP WITH HER!"  
"Well duh." Ginny said, yawning. "You always break up with girls after a while. Face it, you're afraid of commitment."  
"I AM NOT!!" Ron said, turning as red as his hair, but out of anger.  
"Ron, your stress levels."  
"Oh yeah," Ron said, perfectly happy again. "And I'm not afraid of commitment."  
"Give me one good reason why you broke up with someone."  
"Harriet Steel."  
"Because she likes Steps is **not** a reason."  
"Oh come on, this is _Lavender_ we're talking about. I don't even like her!"  
"Fine. I must admit, I'm not too keen on her either." Ginny laughed. "Do you remember in school, when she---"  
"Ginny. Shut up. I'll do it at lunch."

* * *

"Hey guys." Hermione said, to her regular customers, though there weren't many.  
"Hi Herm." They replied. There was Piers Polkiss, Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle, and Dean and Parvati Thomas.  
"So what do you want today?" Hermione said, already knowing the answer.  
"The usual." Just then the bell over the door of the restaurant rang. Tom Bailey walked in, sat down, took out a paper, and said   
"That stupid Oscuro's place is screwin' up everythin'. They think they're classier than our Herm's, but noooo. They ain't got no clue when it comes to good food."  
"My food's not all that good Tom. I know you aren't here for it." She said, knowing the old man only came out of respect, because he had fancied her mother. "Anyway, that leads me to something else. We're…. We might have to close the restaurant," she said, on the verge of tears. "I know my mum wouldn't have wanted that, but… things change, and…" The flood barriers opened and Hermione broke into silent tears. "I'm sorry, I've just…"  
Hermione turned on her heel and ran out of the restaurant. She sank down near the door and cried her eyes out, remembering her mother.

* * *

"Here you are." The taxi driver (who looked suspiciously like ex-Hogwarts teacher Serverus Snape) pulled up to 'Grangers', a restaurant.  
"Thanks," said Ron, climbing out of the taxi after Lavender. He then looked up from his mobile phone. "Hey! This isn't Chantelles!"  
"What, I have to do everything for you?" The taxi driver sped off, to (literally) God knows where.  
"Oh honey, where is this?" Lavender asked Ron, frowning.  
"Grangers. Whatever that is." Lavender moved towards a woman she saw, standing outside of the restaurant. Oh God, Hermione thought, wiping her with a trembling hand, desperate not to show weaknesses to other people- especially the guy she liked. He (thankfully) hadn't seen her yet.  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where Chantelles is?"  
"Er… yeah, it's down the street and to the left."  
"You…!" Ron finally saw Hermione and pointed at her, moving nearer.  
"Yeah. Me." Hermione said, hoping she didn't have blotchy eyes.  
"You two know each other…?"  
"Not necessarily…" Hermione started, but Ron said  
"We've met." And will hopefully do so again, he added in his head.  
"Yeah. Well. Honey, Chantelles is just around the corner. We can go and…"  
"Why don't we eat here…" Ron said, moving his girlfriend out of the way. "You could show me that crab."  
"Erm… sure. Come right inside."

* * *

Hermione led them inside, earning stares from everyone. There were new customers? And one of them was the guy building the new restaurant?!?!  
"So…What would you like?"  
"The crab, if you could," Ron said, getting a glare from Lavender.  
"You'll both be having that?"  
"Yeah." Ron replied, but at exactly the same moment Lavender said  
"No." Ron looked at her, his expression a mixture between 'I like this woman serving us!', 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' and 'Oh God, not again!' "Can you do a very, _very **simple**_ chicken breast in mushroom sauce?"  
"Um… I'll see what I can do." Hermione walked away, loathing that woman the guy was with. _She_ was the one who should be sitting there, not that perfect creep!

Inside the kitchen, Hermione stopped, and looked at Neville.  
"Well, how the **HELL** am I supposed to make a crab nepoliwhateveritis I told him I could cook?!?"  
"Told who?"  
"That guy out there! Look through the window!"  
While Hermione busied herself with trying to find a crab recipe, and after Neville had put some crabs in a pot, Neville looked through the glass panels of the kitchen door. He saw a grown up Ron and a stunningly perfect Lavender! He hadn't seen them for ages! Not since school!  
"How are the crabs?"  
"The crabs…" Neville lifted the pot, "Are dead."  
"Yuck. God. She's just so perfect!" Hermione took some chicken out of the fridge and started banging it to tenderise it.  
"I take it you like this guy." Neville said knowingly.  
"No I don't."  
"Yeah you do."  
"No I don't. But look at her with her **perfect** hair and her **perfect** outfit and her **perfect** nose and **perfect** teeth, and her **perfect**…" With every 'perfect' Hermione bashed the meat harder than the first bash's predecessor.  
"Herm. Stop it. So she's got perfect hair! It's not like she's got… Woah, that hair really is perfect!"  
"I could fix mine."  
"Not like that you can't. Wow, her skin looks silky like butter."  
"Cosmetics."  
"Make up can't look that real. You only get skin like that if you're born with it. And man, and that suit is sharp!"  
"I could get some 'sharp suits'!" By this time Hermione had put the chicken in the pan, with a satisfying 'sizzle'.  
"Not that sharp. If she trips and falls she'll cut herself!"

* * *

"God, do we have to be in here?! It's just so…... Lower class!"  
"LAVENDER!" Ron hissed between his teeth.  
"What?" she replied, not bothering to keep her voice down. "I mean, just look at the people in here…" she wrinkled her nose.  
"Look, you may not like the décor, but the food will be great, I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Have you noticed how many words there are for delicious?" Hermione said, while preparing the crab dish she was making. "Delectable… savoury… luscious… ambrosial… mouth-watering… tasty… appetising… delightful… yummy… scrumptious… palatable… toothsome…" Hermione stopped at the look on Neville's face. She noticed where his bulged eyes were looking- at the crab dish. It was beautifully presented, a mass of colour, and… well, all the words Hermione had been using. It was _**very**_ different from Hermione's usual creations. "Oh…my…God."

* * *

"Would you like a martini?" Sybill said, asking Ron and Lavender, holding out a martini.  
"Oh, no thanks."  
"Well all right." Sybill walked off, sipping it. Ron and Lavender stared after her. Neville came back carrying the meals.   
"Here you go." He put the trays down and hurried off before they could recognise him.   
"Oh. Is this it?" Lavender said distastefully.  
"LAVENDER!" Ron hissed again, before starting on his own meal. "Mmmm…. This is wonderful! Oh…" he took another mouthful, "The taste! It's delicious! Gorgeous! Lovely!" He looked at Lavender and took up the courage to tell her he wanted to break up with her. "Lavender, I've been thinking…"  
"I know! How can I… stay… with you."  
"What?" this was entirely not what Ron had been expecting.  
"Yeah. I mean, with my **perfect** hair and my **perfect** outfits and my **perfect** nose and my **perfect** teeth…" Lavender got up, leaning backwards like she was drunk, and stumbled over to the plate rack. She picked two of the up and said "Look! These plates… DON'T EVEN MATCH!" She broke into hysterical laughter as Hermione and Neville ran out of the kitchen and she threw all of the plates at the walls. SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! Everyone looked on in shock, trying to dodge the flying plates.  
Finally, when Lavender had choked during her manic laughing fit, and had thrown all the plates around, she said,  
"Bye!" she leant down and took Ron's tie in her hands, wiped her mouth, and made for the door, pausing only to say "Neville… looks good. Call me some time. I'm sure my Ronniekins will give you the number!"  
There was silence in the restaurant. The regular customers were still cowering underneath the tables, Sybill was looking like she had turned into a horribly obscure fish, her mouth open, shutting and closing at random. Neville was still staring slightly goggle eyed at the door where Lavender had just been, Ron was in shock, and his ears were pink just like they always were under pressure. Hermione was just staring, her expression unreadable, but was the first to speak.  
"Well… I think that takes care of that. Neville and Sybill, could you clear up this mess, and I'll just…"  
"I'm terribly sorry!" Ron said, turning pinker as he spoke to Hermione. "Lavenders just… not crazy, as such, but er…highly strung. I'll send you some more plates to pay for all this damage, just send the bill on."  
"Oh. Thanks."  
"Yeah, here's my card." Hermione took it, reading,  
"Ron Weasley."  
"Yeah. It's better than Ronniekins. And you are…?"  
"Hermione Granger."  
"Oh. I see. All right. Be sure to drop by some time, Hermi."  
And with that, Ron shook Hermione's hand and walked out of the room with all that was left of his small ego. Hermione stood there, staring at her hand. No-one had ever called her Hermi before. It had always been Herm, or Mione. But Hermi was nice. And Ron had been the first to call her it. It felt… right, somehow. She took charge.  
"All right, Neville and Sybill, if you could clear up this mess. Guys," she said, addressing the customers, "I think it would be best if you went home. It'll take a while to find all the pieces of the plates." Hermione went back into the kitchen. She was filled with a sense of loving, strangely enough. It was almost as if she had acquired a muse, as writers do, and it was commanding her to cook a dessert.  
She rooted through the few cookbooks she had, and found a recipe for a caramelised cream eclair. She found the ingredients, and though it looked complicated, the managed to bake them with ease. She then found a pile of old boxes her mum had used when giving out takeaway desserts- small and easy to assemble, and they fit three of the eclairs easily. When Hermione had finished the first batch, she had the urge to make another… and another… but she didn't see the gold, sparkling, almost magical 'dust' that was coming out of her oven as they cooked…

* * *

"Oh my god."  
"I know."  
"What is wrong with him?" Ginny and Harry stood at the door to Ron's office, watching him space out on the couch.  
"He's been like that ever since he came back from that restaurant without Lavender."  
"I'm really worried about him Harry."  
"Ginny… I don't know how to break this to you, but… it's only been _20 smegging minutes_!"  
"But… It's weird. He's never like this."  
"He is now."

* * *

"How does this look?"  
"Hermione, I'm sure he'll like you in anything you wear, even if it was a bin bag." Neville replied to a nervous Hermione, who was picking out clothes to wear as she went to Oscuro's.  
"But I don't want him to think I'm some kind of freak. And don't touch the dolls!" Hermione added, when she saw Neville's hand reaching towards her mothers china dolls on the dresser.  
"You'll be fine." Neville said, picking up two of the dolls anyway.  
"But what do I talk about?"  
"Sex."  
"SEX?!?" "Yeah. The average man thinks about sex 238 times a day." Neville said, saying this as if it was obvious.  
"Oh my god." Hermione walked into her walk in wardrobe, and tried to pick out something better to wear.  
"Yeah. And there's also a thing with the belts, or the pockets." Neville pressed two of the dolls together and made it look like they were making out. (Men!)  
"I'm sorry?"  
"When a man hitches up his belt or puts his hands in his pockets he's probably thinking about sex."  
"Oh god, why did you have to tell me that?!"  
"It was my duty as a man." Neville said, shoving the dolls back, while Hermione brought out a long spaghetti-strap dress, and showed it to Neville.  
"What about this?" she put it against herself as if she was wearing it. Neville put one hand in his pocket, and one on his belt. Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "That good huh?" Neville looked down at his hands and hastily crossed his arms.  
"Yeah… I mean, no… I mean… OK, just put that on and go see Ron."  
"How do you know his name?"  
"Erm… we went to school together."  
"Why didn't he recognise you?"  
"Lavender did." Neville said, brightening slightly. "And I was a little… bigger, then."  
"Oh…" Hermione said knowingly. "What was Ron like at school?"  
"Well, he's the master of chess- I'm surprised he didn't do that instead of managing a store… But he got to go out with Lavender, the bas-"  
"NEVILLE!"  
"Oh. Yeah. Well, he's really funny, has… 5 brothers and a sister. He's best friends with the most famous kid in school and was constantly overshadowed. You've gotta feel sorry for the guy. But at least he wasn't god damn near being a **squib**!" Neville said, almost shaking with anger at the last sentence.  
"A what?" Hermione said, unfazed.  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oooookay. Well, I'm off to see Ron so, see ya!" Hermione walked out of her room, and then yelled back "DON'T TOUCH THE DOLLS!" Neville quickly out down the two dolls he was carrying and raced down the stairs after her, to prove he wasn't touching them.

* * *

Hermione walked down the street, carrying a box of caramel eclairs for Ron. She passed the security guard outside of the store and watched him hitch up his belt as a beautiful woman walked past. Hermione tried to shake what Neville had said out of her mind, and walked into the store, looking for Ron.  
In her rush she knocked over a whole display of perfume bottles.  
"I'm so sorry, let me help you pick these up! I'm sorry!"  
"Madam, it is OK. I'll do it, you carry on through the store."  
"Oh. Thank you so much!"  
"It's all right."  
Hermione was amazed at the courteousness of the staff. She went over to the lift and pressed the button to call it down. When it finally came down, she looked up and saw…  


* * *

Ron walked out of his office, having finally decided to get off his couch and do some work. It was no use thinking about Hermione. But it was like a bug that had got into his brain… not that he was comparing her to a bug, that would be like comparing her to Rita Skeeta! But he couldn't get Hermione out of his head. She was constantly in there, never getting out… And there was still that familiar thing about the taxi driver that was annoying him. But Hermione… she was so beautiful! She wasn't 'perfect' like Lavender, she was natural, she had depth! She was the most amazing woman he had ever known!  
Ron stepped into the lift, going down to the ground floor. Would he ever see Hermione again? He had to! He just HAD to!  
The lift stopped and the doors opened. Ron looked up from his feet to see…  
"Hey. Your meal came with dessert."

* * *

A/N. Well! The end! I'm aiming to do 1 part a week, cos I have a MAJOR load of school work. I hate year 9. Sats, Options.... EUGH! But, I should be able to do that. It's about... 6 pages a week? Yeah, I think that's right. Now I REALLY have to put another CD on. STEROPHONICS OVERLOAD! AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!! But I still think they rule. Cos they do. Shut up OKay!


	3. 'Hermione stared'

I am God. And I am angry.  
j/k.  
Anyway, you may wonder why I am posting something earlier than I thought I would. Well. It's just that I got really annoyed with the Simply Irresistible series not being finished, or anywhere near finished. So, in spite of completely forgetting the plot, I am going to carry on as best I can w/o my normal computer and the stuff I already have typed up on that. OK?  
I've got a smegging cold so I decided to make the most of it and write up this part. It's shorter than the rest, but hey. I really need some Sudafed…  
And if you don't get what is happening, read (and hopefully review) the other parts in the series. There's only two others, so it's not like you're out to save the world or anything.

* * *

"Hey. Your meal came with dessert."  
"Oh. Nice to see you here! What's this?"  
Hermione gave Ron the box and looked as he opened it with the sense of a small child opening a Christmas gift. That led her on to wonder what she would get him for Christmas- it was only a few weeks away. Then she went on to think about what she would be getting their children… woah! Slow down Hermione! She thought to herself. It was no use thinking about stuff that wouldn't happen. But there was something between them, she was sure of it...  
"Wow! Custard éclairs...." Ron nibbled at the end of one. "Vanilla..." He took another bite. "Creamy…" Another bite. "Yet crunchy..." _Another_ bite. "Delicious..." Yet another bite. "These are… mmm… despicable!" Hermione looked up, shocked. "Just kidding." Ron said, grinning. "Why have I…. (crunch) never tasted one before?"   
"Well… after you left, and had actually _enjoyed_ my meal, I wondered why I got no customers. So I thought I'd try out a new dessert. And, well… this is it."  
"Wow! How can you get no customers? This is unbelievable!"  
"Well, I don't know. My… mum… was a… better cook… than me…" Hermione spoke in bursts, trying not to cry at the fact that her mother was dead. She'd died in a strange way, there were no marks on her at all. Sybill had walked into the room and just found her, dead on the floor, eyes open, staring.  
"Oh… where's your mum now?" Ron said, unaware of the situation. Hermione looked at him, tears in her eyes. "What…? Oh?" He said, trying to read her expression. "OH! Oh, I'm so sorry! Oh... God… Eugh… Oh Ron you idiot! I'm so sorry Hermi, I didn't know." There it was, that nickname again. How could she be the slightest bit upset with him when he said her name that way, eyes filled with empathy. "I'm so sorry… I know how it feels to loose a member of the family… one of my brothers died…"  
"Oh? Who?"  
"Percy… he worked for the… government… but got into the...er… crime… business…"  
"Oh… Percy Weasley? I heard about that on the news. I'm so sorry…"  
"Well, I guess we're in it together then, hey?"  
"Yeah…" There was a moment of silence. "But, you know, these éclairs could taste better… I had to use a plain vanilla pod… but there's a special plant that has flowers that give an even better vanilla taste."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."   
"So, what were you here for?"  
"Plates."  
"Plates?"  
"Yeah… you said you'd replace them for me… Oh God, you did, didn't you?"  
"Yes. Don't worry."  
"So... where are the plates?"  
"Level 4."  
"And… where are the lifts?"  
"Right over there." Ron jerked his thumb over his shoulder. They were, actually, standing in front of them. There was a line of annoyed customers waiting to use it, but Ron and Hermione hadn't taken their eyes off each other the moment they saw each other.  
"Do er… _all_ the lifts go to level four?"  
Hermione said, in a desperate attempt to be near Ron.  
"Yeah…" Ron broke into a smile. "Why don't I show you?" Oh God, Hermione thought, that smile…

Ron called the lift down (with his free hand), much to the relief of the people behind them. But, much to their dismay, only he and Hermione stepped in, and left the others behind.  
In the lift, there was already someone in there, on their way up.  
"Hey Seamus!" Ron said, eating some more éclair, and then to Hermione "This is Seamus, He works in shoes!" He then said, more to himself, "I love shoes! I love the way they fit perfectly, and I think it's the best how they put them in pairs…"  
The lift stopped and Ron and Hermione stepped out, leaving behind a bemused looking Seamus.

"Well," Ron said, "What type of plates are you looking for?"  
"Ones to eat off?" Hermione had her own attempt at humour. Ron started chuckling.  
"That's funny, I like funny people." What the hell did I put in those damn éclairs, thought Hermione. She walked round, picking out a few different styles of plates.  
"I'll have ten of those, five of those, and… 15 of those." Ron looked up. "Oh, God… that's too much, isn't it?"  
"No!" he called over an assistant, who wore *way* too much make up. "Right, Pansy, I'll have ten of the Citrus, five Honeysuckle, and 15 of the Palmer."  
"Yes… *sir*." She said mockingly. "I'll put it on this… lady's bill, shall I?"  
"No, put it on mine. I'll have a word with you later, Parkinson." Ron pushed her away, and then said, "So Hermi, what next?"  
"Well, I think I'll go home, and start thinking up some new recipes. I really need to bring in more money to keep the restaurant open."  
"Well, you know, we could give you some free advertising." Ron suggested.  
"What? How?"  
"Well, you know. Along these plate displays, we could put little notices up. I can see it now, people crowding round them, asking to buy them. 'As seen at Grangers restaurant'."  
"OK, if you really want to…" Hermione said, unsure whether Ron was joking or not. Fred and George had said Ron was quite the little (or large, depending whether you wanted to comment on his height [or stress levels]) joker.  
"Nah… I don't know whether Harry would be too pleased about that…"  
"Harry?"  
"My best friend and business partner. He's quite famous where I come from."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…"  
"What's his last name?"  
"Potter."  
"Harry Potter…. That sounds quite familiar…" Hermione's mind cast back to a book she had read… about magic, of all things… there was an evil beast named Voldemort… and he was defeated twice by Harry Potter, who once worked with… Ron Weasley. OH… MY… GOD… Hermione thought. I'm talking to a man who has been involved in the thing I don't believe in. "That's er… nice." She laughed nervously, in case he suddenly cast a spell on her to turn her into a frog.  
"Is something wrong?" Ron asked, concerned, she didn't seem to realise that she was backing away from him.  
"Yeah, it's fine." Hermione mentally slapped herself. There was no such thing as magic, and just looking into Ron's bright blue eyes made her forget all suspicion. "Erm… would you like to come round to the restaurant some time?" she asked.  
"Wow, that'd be great. I don't know when, and I might invite Harry and Ginny."  
"Ginny?"  
"My sister. Aka my secretary. Aka the stupid woman who won't ask Harry out and he won't ask her."  
"Ah... they sound a little like my parents were."  
"But I guess that worked out... all right… in the end."  
"In the end."  
"Welll, I guess I'll leave you here."  
"Yeah…" Hermione, for some reason, thought back to the conversation she'd had with Neville about the belt thing… "Erm…"  
"What?""  
"Nothing…"  
"Oh. OK."  
"Wait!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Erm… a friend once told me this thing about men."  
"Yeah?"  
"Um… he said that they put their hands on their belt when they're thinking about sex."  
"Yeah…" Ron said, looking at Hermione with his hand on his trousers where a belt would usually go. He then saw her looking at him strangely, realised what he was doing, and took it off. "I mean, no. I mean…"  
"Your hand was just on your belt."  
"I don't wear a belt."  
"You don't?"  
"Yeah, it might seem like I step out of the shower in a navy blue suit, but I don't wear a belt."  
"Oh. Well, he also told me this other thing."  
"Yes?"  
"He told me they think about sex 238 times a day."  
"Well, lets see… 238 divided by 24… that's about 10 times an hour… divided by 10… that's once every 6 minutes … yeah, that's about right." Hermione stared. 

* * *

People started to come into the restaurant more and more. Hermione's cooking was improving (It started improving when she met Ron… hmm…) and the business was picking up. They had to take on another waiter, called Colin Creevy, but then they fired him because he was so clumsy (Even Neville had grown out of his clumsiness), but then they took on a woman called Padma Patil, who poor Nev was smitten with.  
"Right sir, that'll be… £20.75." Neville said, to a man paying at the bar, who was rather large.  
"Call me Dudley, mate! But I don't want to pay right now. I want to do the whole thing _backwards_, starting from dessert and working my way back." Dudley smiled like he was proud of his logic. Neville stared at him for a moment, and then said,  
"I think you've had enough sir. Just give me the money, and you can do what you want tomorrow, Okay?"  
"Fine."  
Neville then took the man by the arm after he had paid, and took him to the door where his taxi was waiting. There was the same taxi driver as before (the one who looked suspiciously like Snape).  
"Where to guv?"  
"4 Privet Drive."  
"Alright," he said, and drove off muttering "To Katie Bell's, then…. Why in the name of God did I get stuck bringing people together?"

* * *

Oh, the sweet, sweet end. How I love it so. Well, Sudafed calls. Adios!


	4. 'Floating in the warm vanilla flavoured ...

Helloooo! I'm back, again. I'm (yet again) making the most of *another* day at home. Damn cold. We've run out of Lemsip tablets so I'm stuck with the smeggingly gross drink… ::shudders::  
Well, here's part four. I realised (falling asleep) after I'd posted part three that I'd left out some bits, so this chapter's just filling in for lost time. So it's shorter. And in the style of SMTV:Live (Only British people will get this) "Hi Harry fans". Harry's in this, and so are some Chinese people we don't know from the books… hmmm… they could be relatives of Cho (I can't use her *again*, she's already in the beginning part). Ah, I'll get to it.  
This bit also has an appearance from that unusual vanilla plant from the last part. NEway, on with the… er… fic.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, is Ron ever gonna come over? I haven't seen him and Harry for _ages_!" Neville moaned, as he worked around the kitchen as Hermione prepared a Beef Wellington.   
"Yeah, relax Nev. He said he'd come when he and/or Harry and Ginny have some free time."  
"Oh. Cool! Well, I'll take these out. It's so great how your food has got really great all of a sudden! It's like, you met Ron, and then you cooked brilliantly! Amazing!" Neville left the room, carrying about 7 plates with him.  
"Yeah…" Hermione said, worriedly, "Amazing…"

* * *

"Oh… my… god."  
"I know."  
"He's acting really strangely…"  
"I know."  
"Why?"  
"I know."  
"You know why he's like this?"  
"What?" Harry looked up, confused.  
"You said you knew why Ron was acting… strangely." Ginny said, looking at Ron, bewildered. She had every right to be. Ron was sat at his desk, staring at a paper aeroplane he'd been making. Well, not exactly *looking* at it, his eyes were out of focus and he appeared to be thinking about something.  
"Well, I don't. I don't think there's anything we can do about him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and arrange meetings with the Chang's." Harry stepped outside, while Ginny softly spoke to herself.  
"Oh why doesn't he like me?"  
"Idiot." Ron spoke up from his desk.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You won't even ask. You're afraid of it."  
"Thanks, Ron."  
"Coward."  
"Oh, like you're not!"  
"You won't even go over there and bloody ask her!" Ron said, and Ginny realised he didn't even know she was in the room… He really was into this Hermyonee girl, or however you were meant to spell it.  
She looked at him worriedly.

* * *

"Should I call him? Do you think I should call him? I mean, if he's not gonna come maybe I shouldn't call him… should I? No, he probably won't come so I won't call him. But what if he is coming? I should ring him, don't you think? No, really, what *do* you think?" Hermione looked at Sybill and Neville, unsure.  
"Hermione… first girl, RELAX!!! You're even making *me* stressed!" Sybill answered. She had a point, when Sybill got worried; there was definitely something wrong.  
"Yeah. Look, if Ron comes or not, he'll come when he wants to. OK?"  
"You're right. You're always right! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Hermione rushed into the kitchen.  
"Do you think she's eaten some of her own food?"

* * *

Ron walked out of his office, and walked down the stairs, rather than taking the lift. He was actually craving vanilla éclairs…  
He walked down, shaking his head. The craving was so bad now he could smell them! Wait… he really could smell them… they were begin eaten by two people… vaguely familiar… Parvati and Dean Thomas!  
"Er… excuse me, but I'll have to confiscate that…" Ron said, trying to pry the éclair box out of their hands.  
"Huh?" Parvati said, confused. Why was this guy taking away the éclairs made by her best friend?  
"What? Hey! Ron! We meet again!"  
"That we do Dean, and I see you still haven't lost that admirable trait of stating the obvious."  
Dean chuckled. "Good one, Ron. But… why are you taking away these éclairs?"  
"Ah… store policy, I'm afraid nothing but the restaurant food is allowed on the premises…" Ron said, yanking the box away from them and legging it up the stairs, before Dean had time to say,  
"But the restaurant's not open yet…!?!"

* * *

"Oh god, Ginny, I need help!"  
"I know. Do you mean the straight jacket kind or the police kind or the-"  
"I took away a box of these vanilla éclairs from two of my friends from school, just so I could eat them. I'm obsessed, I can't help it!"  
"Look, Ron, what exactly is so _great_ about these eclairs?"  
"They're delicious!" Ron said, licking his finger that he'd just wiped around the inside of the box, to try and taste some more.  
"Right. I see. Give me that damn box!" Ginny snatched the box away and licked the inside herself. "Oh! God, these are… these are… AMAZING! I need more!"  
"Suit yourself. The numbers on the box." Ron walked out of the room, and went to buy a certain plant…  
"Blaise?" Ginny said into the telephone, "Go to… 'Grangers' restaurant and buy me as many vanilla creamy éclair type things as you can…"

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the restaurant as she was about to lock up for the night. But then, just as she got out her keys, a familiar voice said,  
"Oh. I'm too late then, am I?"  
Hermione turned round, and saw Ron standing there, bearing a flowerpot that contained the exact same vanilla plant that she had told him about yesterday.  
"Well, yeah, everyone's gone."  
"Can I walk you home then?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
The two walked about 5 paces, and then she said,  
"Well, we're here."  
"Oh. I was kinda hoping I could taste some new recipes of yours."  
"Er… sure. I see you've got that vanilla plant I told you about…" Hermione said as she opened the door. "Come right through."  
Hermione led Ron through to the kitchen.  
"Can I just please, please have some of those vanilla éclairs? Please?" Ron pleaded.  
"Er… sure."  
"Cheers, Hermi."  
They walked through and they both took off their jackets, as it was a little warm in the kitchen… Hermione started cooking while Ron watched her with fascination.  
"So… what exactly do you do with the plant?"  
"You use the flowers. See?" Hermione picked some flowers from the plant and dropped them into the sauce. It almost seemed that they should make a 'ping' noise…  
"Oh. Cool. Hey… what's that fog?" Ron said, spotting some white misty fog around Hermione.  
"I… I don't know. But it's nice and warm… hey, it's settling!" Hermione saw some white dust settle on her arms… she had the sudden urge to tell Ron there and then that she was slowly falling in love with him… but she didn't.  
Ron walked up to her and gently slid his thumb along Hermione's cheekbone where some dust was… he tasted the dust.  
"Mmmm… vanilla… it's lovely… I love it!" Ron exclaimed, and then he looked into Hermione's cinnamon eyes… and leant in and kissed her.  
After she got over the shock of Ron kissing her, Hermione closed her eyes and leant into the kiss. Neither Ron nor Hermione realised as they kissed that they were floating in the warm vanilla flavoured fog… 

* * *

Yo! Even more fluffy stuff… I'm really doing the writing thing aren't I? Never mind. I'll be back @ school tomorrow, so don't expect anything till the weekend. :-)


	5. "If the broom fits, ride it!"

Heloooooo! I lie! It's even MORE days at home! But this time it wasn't because of my smegging tonsils (But even if school *was* on I'd stay home) but all the water at school has stopped! Ha ha! No bogs, no drinking water, no science! Hopefully it still won't be fixed by Monday.  
Never mind. After my brief spell at home and writing a lot, you shouldn't expect much cos now I've got antibiotics and should be back on course soon. Damn.  
NEway, here's the smegging fic. This one's a little longer. Ron gets a little wigged out. Should be fun. Erm… what to clear up… Serpentese- I'm using Spanish cos I just have a habit of talking in it at times (Anyone who Emails me knows I end with 'Adios') so I'm sorry if your annoyed about that (I don't know why… it's only a title). Is there NEthing else… no, don't think so. Except… Cheers for reviewing everyone. Much appreciated.  
Right. Here we go. "Use the force Kate." Sorry. Been watching the first Star Wars films in my boredom… not as good as Ep.1. Enough of my ramblings. Here's what you came to read.

* * *

"Ginny! My dear sister! How nice it is to see you!"  
Ron walked into his office, smiling so much it looked like his mouth was gonna pass the width of his ears. He bounded up to Ginny who was sitting down, hugged her from behind, and then walked almost 'floating' over to Harry, while Ginny looked at him, eyes wide.  
"Harry! You're my BEST friend! It's nice to work with ya, man! So nice!" Ron stood behind Harry, and seemed to be deciding something… then hugged Harry from behind too, and shook Harry's hand a lot, but Harry played along, smiling and nodding, and then when Ron had finally finished he cringed, gave Ron a weird look and held his arm as though he was in pain.  
"What makes you so happy Ron?" Ginny asked, she'd never seen her brother like this.  
"Hermione!"  
"Hermione?" Harry said, he didn't know about her.  
"She's amazing!" Ron said, while Ginny mouthed 'girlfriend' to Harry, "I went over there, and she was cooking this amazing vanilla sauce, and there was all this *fog*, and it settled on us, and it tasted like vanilla! It's was warm, and delicious, and vanilla- it was like what we were *feeling*! It was amazing!" Ron finished, and Ginny and Harry looked at him pointedly.  
"Ron… are you sure you weren't *dreaming*?" Harry said uncertainly.  
"Yeah right! No…" Ron became uncharacteristically serious, "I know this sounds stupid, but I think she might be bringing back magic…"  
"Yes Ron, that's what it is…" Harry said mockingly. Ginny rolled her eyes and said,  
"Ron, magic went with You-know-who, and like him, it's not gonna come back!"  
"Yeah, Ginny's right. We haven't had magic for years, we won't have it again! You have to accept that fact!"  
"Yeah, whatever…" Ron said distractedly, and then in a professional tone of voice, "Harry- have you called the Chang's yet?"  
"Yes, they're coming today."  
"Good. Now, Ginny… arrange to send out leaflets about the opening of the restaurant to everyone within 20 miles of this place. But don't overdo it- not to the whole of London, OK?"  
"God Ron, I'm not 13 anymore!" Ginny said, stamping her foot on the ground. Harry, however, noticed this movement and said,  
"Well Ginny, you kind of act like it…"  
"Oh, is that how you feel? Well, just wait till I get some of those éclairs!" She said, walking briskly out of the room, a plan forming in her head. If what Ron said about the 'fog feeling' was true… if Hermione liked Ron as much as he liked her… those éclairs… that'd help Harry along in asking her out!  
"Oh, so she's just gonna walk out with no more than something about éclairs… two can play at that game…" Harry said, "Er… Ron? Where's d'ya get them?"  
"Grangers…"  
"OK." Said Harry, walking briskly out of the room, a plan forming in his head. If what Ron said about the 'fog feeling' was true… if Hermione liked Ron as much as he liked her… those éclairs… that'd help Ginny along in admitting she liked him!  
"God… those two… will they ever sort it out?" Ron said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Hi Nev!" Hermione walked into the restaurant where Neville was sitting drinking a mug of tea with Sybil and Padma. "Hi Sybil! Hi Padma!"  
"Someone's happy!" Neville wisely commented  
"Someone's Ron!" Hermione said, sitting down on the cushioned 'bench' that ran around the room instead of chairs by the walls, and grabbing a pillow and hugging it.  
"I take it he came last night…"  
"Yeah! He's so dreamy…" Hermione drifted off into a world of her own. And then she came back. "Nev… what was Ron like at school… you've told me about him, but not what he was like at school… did he have loads of girlfriends, was he the most popular guy in school, was he hard working, did he-"  
"I remember Ron Weasley… he never did like my subject… was always making fun… but I remember that one time when he and Harry did that wonderful month prediction project… excellent!"  
"What did you teach, Sybil?" Hermione asked innocently. Sybil, Neville and Padma all looked at each other.  
"Well, I'd better get going! Customers will be in for breakfast soon!" Neville quickly changed the subject and bustled into the kitchen.  
"I need a martini…" Sybil said, also changing the subject and going over to her dream of a martini maker.  
"I think I'll… set the tables! That's always fun…" Padma said, following Neville to get some cutlery.  
Hermione kept still. Why didn't they ever tell her about the subjects at that school? Was there really magic, and Voldemort? She sat thinking for a while, and then got up to start preparing the tables with Padma.

During the day many customers came in, including a lady with bright red hair whom Neville, Sybil and Padma recognised, and also a man with jet black hair and glasses who they also recognised- these people both wanted the vanilla éclairs… Hermione thought it was very strange- maybe this was the Ginny and Harry that Ron had talked about. She should introduce herself sometime.

* * *

"Hi, is Hermione there?"  
"Speaking."  
"Hi! Hermi, it's Ron. I was wondering, do you want to come round and see the new restaurant. Cos I was thinking, maybe you could come in and cook here on the night- Goyle's gone down with the flu- he can't cook, and his assistant Malfoy's a git."  
"Yeah… sure. That's cool. I'll be over in 15 minutes."  
"Cool. Bye Hermi."  
"Bye Ron."

* * *

Harry walked out of his office, and walked in the direction of Ron's office, where Ginny most likely was. He had some éclairs, he'd make her admit it…  
Ginny walked out of Ron's office, and walked in the direction of Harry's office. She had some éclairs, she'd make him ask her… while deep in thought she bumped into someone.  
"Oh! Sorry…"  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Harry? I was just on my way to see you…"  
"Me too… I've got something for you…"  
"Me too…" Both Harry and Ginny paused, and then showed each other the box of éclairs. They started laughing, caught each other's eye, and immediately started kissing each other.

* * *

"Hey! Hermi! Great to see you!" Ron greeted Hermione enthusiastically, resisting the urge to kiss her there and then.  
"Hi Ron!" Hermione said, just as enthusiastically, also resisting temptation.  
"Okay, the restaurant is just his way!" Ron took Hermione's arm and led her up stairs, down corridors, and up to a magnificent restaurant in the making. There was no one in there, and it looked amazingly big, and even if the tables *were* in there already, it would still be massive. Ron turned to face Hermione, his hands still on her forearms. They stood facing each other, not moving, staring into each other's mesmerising eyes. Hermione   
"Nice floor you've got here." Hermione commented. She couldn't resist- the floor was black and white- all the tiles were laid and they made a large black and white swirl that was hypnotising to look at. While Ron was contemplating what to reply, he looked up and saw that Hermione had moved to the centre of the floor. She was beckoning him with one finger. He looked surprised, checked if there was anyone behind them, and then walked over to her. It was almost as though someone had started to play 'Fables of Faubus' by Charlie Mingus- a particularly rhythmic piece of jazz, and the music was taunting Ron, teasing him to dance with Hermione. He tried to ignore the 'voices', but gave in and took Hermione by the hand, moving with her in a complex swing dance. It was impressive to the eye.  
If there was anyone watching.  
Ron suddenly looked up and saw Harry and the Chang's looking at him and Hermione strangely. Ron looked at Hermione, who was standing right in front of him. They hadn't moved at all- it was like magic had made them dream that dance.  
Ron looked at Harry and the Chang's. Harry was trying to explain something to them, but although Cho spoke good English, her family obviously didn't. They'd moved back to wherever they came from and Cho stayed. Ron looked back at Hermione- had she dreamt that too? He never found out, because Harry walked over and signalled for Ron to show the Chang's what would happen in the restaurant. Hermione stood in the background until Ron looked over on of the Chang's shoulders.  
"Excuse me, I have a little thing to take care of… Harry! Could you kindly show the Chang's where everything will be going?"  
"Sure." Harry took Ron's place, and Ron went to Hermione, took her hand and they walked out of the restaurant.  
"So, Hermi. Do you think you'd like to cook here?"  
"Yeah, but what are the kitchens like?"  
"Oh yeah! I haven't shown you the kitchens! Duh!" Ron led Hermione down a few flights of stairs, and to the kitchens. They heard voices inside- the 'new' chef was obviously on one of his 'mad' sprees, as Ron had put it another day. They peeked inside and saw Draco Malfoy talking to the assistant chef's who were staring up at him (he was standing on a table- very unhygienic) adoringly. He seemed to be crazy.  
"Man can make many things," he said, holding up something they couldn't see, "But *God* made the truffle." Yes, he was crazy. Hermione almost burst out laughing.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Sybill said as she heard the news of Hermione opening the restaurant.  
"Yeah, this is amazing!" Neville said. "Can we go? I really want to see Ron…" Padma said dreamily. She'd always liked him.  
"Hands off!" Hermione snapped. The other three looked at her wondering what was wrong with her. "Sorry. It's just really smegged out, all these things at once."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. First it's the crab," Neville said,  
"Then it's the Ron thing…" Sybill added,  
"Then it's the white fog!" Padma joined,  
"And now I'm going to cook in Oscuro's. Wow." Hermione sat back, and no one said anything. 

* * *

"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's me."  
"Ron! Hi!"  
"Listen, I know we've already seen each other today, but I was wondering whether you'd like to go for a drink or something?"  
"Sure. Hey, why don't you come over here again?"  
"Are you sure Hermi? I mean, that's the second time you'll have done something for me."  
"Yeah, but Ron, don't forget you're getting me that job at the restaurant if things don't pick up here- even though we're getting a lot of business it's still not enough to pay off the debts."  
"True." Ron paused for a moment, thinking. "OK. I'll meet you around…?"  
"10. That's when we close."  
"OK, see you then Hermi. Bye."  
"Bye Ron."

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, we're clos- RON?"  
"Hey…" Ron squinted, he really needed glasses. "Neville?!?"  
"Yeah man!"  
"Woah… You've changed."  
"So have you. But I see you've still got the freckles, the hair, the eyes."  
"What about my eyes?"  
"They just stand out… a *lot*."  
"OK…" Ron had never been complimented on his eyes before… it was usually Harry.  
"Er… Hermione's in there."  
"Cheers." Ron walked in to the restaurant and called out to Hermione, "Hermi? It's Ron!"  
"I know, Ron." Hermione said, walking out from the kitchen.  
"How did ya know?"  
"Who else calls me Hermi?"  
"No-one calls you that?"  
"No."  
"Oh. OK." By this time Ron and Hermione had walked through the restaurant and into the kitchens. "Look, Hermi, there's something I want to say before we do anything."  
"Yeah?" Hermione began, confused, "What's tha-" But she didn't have a chance to finish, because Ron had swept her into a passionate kiss, but something strange happened. Ron started floating up into the air, only this time he didn't stop. He rose up and was pressing against the ceiling (A/N: think Mary Poppins) and getting very freaked.  
"Hermione! What the hell are you doing?!?!"  
"What? I'm not doing anything!"  
"Oh come on! Get me down!"  
"Er… OK…" she thought for a minute. "Bibbity-bobbity-boo…" it was the only thing that came to her mind.  
"Bibbity-bobbity-boo?" Ron said scornfully, "That won't work! It's gotta be- WOAH!" Ron fell from the ceiling with a thud. "OK… maybe magic's changed."  
"Ron, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to! I don't know what happened!" Hermione tried to recklessly apologise, but Ron was so freaked out right now he just ran out of the room, and didn't look back. Hermione lent gently against a wall, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT GINNY WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Hermione bloody Granger is bringing back bloody magic! She made me float into the air and get stuck on the ceiling! It's freaking me out!"  
"Me too, Ron, me too. But you've gotta admit that it's pretty cool."  
"Yeah, Ginny's right, Ron. You've just gotta accept this." Harry said, slinging an arm over Ginny's shoulders. Ron couldn't believe what they were saying,  
"I don't believe this! Only this morning you were scoffing at how absurd it is!"  
"Yeah well, things change. Roll with it. Maybe she could be bringing back magic, maybe not."  
"But you were just saying that it definitely went with Voldemort and wouldn't come back!"  
"Whatever. Ron, we've got other things to do." Harry got up and walked to the door, where Hermione was paused to knock. "Hey."  
"Hi," Hermione walked in and addressed Ron, "I was just coming to say that even though we're not… well, I'll be cooking tomorrow, despite what happened."  
"You're a witch Hermione! You made me fly!"  
"So this is Hermione!" Harry said, walking up to her about to congratulate her on great vanilla éclairs, but she said,  
"I am _**not**_ a witch!"  
"Oh come on! If the broom fits, ride it!" Ron shot back.  
"Witches and wizards do black magic!" Hermione yelled. Ron, Harry and Ginny all drew back from her, shocked and silent. "What?" Hermione looked round innocently. Harry and Ginny muttered to each other,  
"Smeg, she really doesn't know anything, does she?" Harry said,  
"Nope." Hermione looked round at them all, and said to Ron,  
"I'll be here at 5 tomorrow. Just tell me what I'll be making."  
"Malfoy's in the kitchens that early as well. He'll tell you then. I honestly don't know what it is. Invite friends. It's evening wear." Ron said, being as quick without rushing (somehow) as he could, clipping his sentences short.  
"All right. See you then." Hermione nodded, as if to say goodbye to Harry and Ginny as well, and walked briskly out.  
"Geez, Ron… if she really is magic, she hasn't got a clue…"

* * *

Hermione walked out of Ron's office, down the stair, down through the shop, and out into the street. She slid down the wall, actually crying. Ron didn't like her. She'd never learn to wake up next to him, that fiery hair, that cute butt (she shook herself for thinking such thoughts at this), those cool, mysterious, bright blue eyes…  
She sat there for a while, nothing breaking her concentration, until she looked next to the store entrance and saw a security guard watching a beautiful woman walked past. She also saw him hitch up his belt and put one hand in his pocket… she almost laughed. It was a different guy to the one she had seen do exactly the same thing in exactly the same place a while ago. How was Nev always right about these things? She stood up, walked home. When she got there she lay in bed, which was below her skylight, watching the stars. She was feeling a little happier, but there was still an aching in her heart… Ron didn't like her. He never had.  
Or so she thought.

* * *

_I'm such an idiot…_ Ron thought, cursing silently under his breath, _She probably thinks I hate her now… but I don't! She's so nice… I can't stay mad forever… her eyes… they're so beautiful… she is beauty in itself… What's with the poetry you stupid man!_  
Ron sat up from his couch, which he was lying on. He'd never had everything he wanted- and now he wanted Hermione. He'd blown that too. Life was never fair…  
Ron lay down again, looking out through his skylight. He watched the stars, thinking about Hermione… she didn't like him. She never had.  
Or so he thought.

* * *

Serverus Snape looked down from Heaven. "God. Will they ever get together?" He said, to no-one in particular.  
"Yes, they will Serverus." God spoke. Snape hadn't realised he was right next to God. "Those two love each other, they're just scared to admit it. And it's _your_ job to make them realise!  
"Yes sir." Snape glided away, to another part of Heaven, where you could watch people you weren't taking care of. He chose his destination of view- London. Person- Sybill Trelawney…

* * *

Ooooh…. A little thing between Snape and Trelawney, huh? I'm crazy. I think I've had a bit much Tiramisu- all that coffee and alcohol is not mixing well with my antibiotics… All right. Peace, Savage Garden and Space to all. Long live Tiramisu!


	6. "Nous sommes nagé en une flaque de mierd...

Well, sadly to say (I bet you guys are thinking "yeah right") this is the end of the Simply Irresistible series. I know some of you guys out there will be disappointed, but if I must I'll do a sequel. I you *want* me to do a sequel, you've gotta give me suggestions for it. OK?  
For those of you that are remotely interested, I'm feeling a lot better. I'm also listening to Toploader, so that's even better.  
I don't think there's much to say, so I won't say. K?  
Well. Read and review as always. The final part is officially beginning………  
Now.

* * *

"Geez. What is wrong with Ron?" Ginny started, watching her brother space out on his couch.  
"I dunno Ginny," Harry replied, slinging an arm around her shoulders, "I just wish he'd go talk to that Hermione woman. He really likes her."  
"I hate to see him like this- he's never, ever been like this. Ever."  
"Well, I guess there's always a first time for everything, right?"  
"Yep."  
"You and me are one of those things, you know." Harry said, and he kissed her.  
"Yeah, those things always turn out OK…" Ginny said breathlessly and re-started the kiss.

* * *

"God, please, tell me what I have to do!" Severus Snape wondered aloud.   
"Severus, I have told you that you have to make Ron and Hermione realise their love for each other," God said patiently, "I cannot tell you exactly how. That is your decision."  
"Yes sir, thank you. I will try and think of a way." Snape wondered off, to solve the mystery of how to do it.  
God sighed. What He hadn't told Snape was that all angels have a chance to return to earth and talk to their loved ones one last time. Also, they could bring someone they truly loved with them back to Heaven, but if they loved this certain person enough to let them go then the angel would become human again. (A/N- sigh. If only life was really like this, we'd all be a little happier, wouldn't we?) After contemplating this, God turned around to talk to His son.  
"So how is Mary and Joseph? I trust you still see them?"  
"Yes Father, in fact they're standing right next to you." Jesus said, smirking.  
"Oh yes. So they are."

* * *

"Oh God oh God oh God. What the hell am I gonna wear?"  
"Hermione. Chill." Neville said, watching Hermione bite her nails to pieces. "You're gonna be cooking, you don't _have_ to go out to see what people think of your food, but they'll love it, you're a great chef, and you'll do everything brilliantly! Forget about Ron! He can be a complete jerk sometimes!"  
"Really?"  
"Really! Now, go upstairs, put some clothes on, and prepare yourself! We'll come early with you, _won't we Sybill_?" Neville added at the end, calling up the stairs.  
"Definitely!" she called back, "And Padma should be here any minute!" The doorbell rang. "Oh, there she is!" Hermione walked to the door and let Padma in- only there were two of her.  
"Eh?" Seeing Hermione's confused face, one of the Padma's said  
"Oh, this is my sister Parvati."  
"Hi, nice to meet you," Parvati said,  
"Hi… how do I tell you two apart?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh… I've got the shorter hair."  
"Both of your hair is up."  
"Oh yeah. Well," Parvati said, "I'll take mine out." She released the clip holding her hair up and a stream of long hair fell out. "That's better."  
"Cool. Now I can tell you apart." Hermione said, closing the door behind them as they walked through. "Sybill! Are you ready yet?" she called up the stairs.  
"Yeah!" came the answer as Sybill walked down the stairs in a ballgown. "How do I look?"

* * *

"Beautiful."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," Harry said, admiring Ginny who was wearing a deep purple dress.  
"Thanks," said Ginny as she hugged Harry, "you're not so bad yourself." Harry was wearing a tux as well. "Anyway, we'd better go and get Ron."  
"Yeah. All right then." Harry opened the door and Ginny walked through and he followed her. "Me lady?" He said in a cockney accent, offering his arm to her.  
"Ta very much mate." Ginny said, playing along and linking her arm with his. They walked to the end of the street, and ended up at Ron's house. Yes, he and Ginny lived very close to each other, but hey, that was life.  
Harry rang the doorbell, and Ron yelled out  
"Come in! It's open!" Ginny and Harry looked at each other. What kind of nut leaves their door open on a Saturday night in London? They walked through, and Ron came running down the stairs. "How do I look?" he said,  
"Er… Ron?" Harry began, "I think you might want to put on some trousers."  
"What?!?" Ron looked down, and sure enough, there were no trousers there. No wonder he felt cold. "Oh shit." Ron ran back upstairs and quickly shoved on the bottom half of his tux. He was so nervous. It was Hallowe'en, and he was surprised that Harry was looking cheerful. This was, of course, the anniversary of the Potter's death. Maybe it was Ginny's influence. But anyway, he's be seeing Hermione tonight. He couldn't believe that she was a witch and was bringing back magic. It was really weird. He only hoped she'd forgive him. But still, if she was playing hard to get, so would he. He didn't have to talk to her.  
Making sure that his trousers were actually _on_, Ron walked downstairs and called to Harry and Ginny, who were busy kissing on the couch. "Er... Guys?" No answer. "Helloooo!" Still no reply. "YO! YOU SMEGGING IDIOTS NOW IS NOT THE TIME LETS GO COS WE'VE ALL GOTTA BE THERE EARLY!!!" That did it. They whipped round, and Harry wiped lipstick off his mouth hurriedly. "Thank you." Ron walked out and got into his car. After thinking he should really stop watching so much Red Dwarf (A/N- that's where 'smeg' comes from) he then heard a song on the radio- half the lyrics were right, but the other half wasn't- it certainly was time to face the music… but not to dance.

* * *

_OK. I'm here. I'm gonna be cooking. I don't have to see Ron. We don't have to see each other… I don't have to look into his eyes and fall head ove- STOP IT! He doesn't like you! He never will! If you see him, act naturally or shun him away. Allrighty. Here we go._ Hermione thought, tensely walking through the Oscuro's to the kitchen. Neville was following her, because he was helping her in the kitchen, and he was making commentary like David Attenbourough.  
"And here we have… the very lady that has fallen in love… with an old school friend… we now have rare footage of her making her way into the shop… so very rare… but we have yet to see whether she will go to Ron and make up with him. Our subject walks slowly up the stairs, feeling to melancholy to take the lift. She would rather take the longer route upstairs… than make her intrepid journey quicker than by taking the-"  
**_"SHUT THE HELL UP NEVILLE!!!!"_**  
"ok"

* * *

"OK. I am just gonna go in there, and not look at her. OK. But how can I not…?" Ron muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs. "Look, she's a witch. Magic is _gone_ you stupid pillock, no-one's gonna bring it back. She's gotta be a really dark witch to be able to so that… OH MY GOD!!! Maybe we didn't defeat You-know-who… Crap." Ron tried to convince himself that this was the case, he even said the words with dynamics and in a believing tone, forcing himself to believe it. He knew, deep down, that she was just a normal person, who he was slowly falling in love with… _Oh God,_ he thought, _why can't I shake this feeling out of my head? Why do I like her so much…?_

* * *

Hermione and Neville walked into the kitchen, to be greeted by Draco Malfoy, the crazy chef that Hermione had seen earlier, talking about… truffles.  
"Oh, so zees ees ze new chef we 'ave! She must be incredible, for _Weasel_ to 'ire 'er!" Unlike when he was younger, no-one laughed at Malfoy's statements. They all found him irritating, putting on a fake French accent to make himself seem more sophisticated. It didn't work, even Goyle found him annoying.  
"I guess you're Malfoy." Hermione said, remembering something Ron had told her, _"his assistant Malfoy's a git"._ She almost laughed out loud.  
"Zat I am, and you must be…?" Malfoy said, taking her hand, sleazily.  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione said, quickly taking her hand out of his grip.  
"Ah… a feisty one. I'll soon 'ave you into my spell…" Malfoy said, walking away to get the menu. "Zees ees what we are making," he said, "Firstly truffles wiz a rich sauce, zen lamb parcels wiz mint stuffing, and zen finally caramel and vanilla éclairs. I do not know why _zey're_ on ze menu, zey sound awfully sickly and zey were added on at ze last minute. Well, life goes on, I suppose." Malfoy walked off, leaving Hermione to consider the reason why Ron had changed the menu at the last minute to add on her éclairs… maybe he did like her.  
Just then, Ron walked in, went to Hermione and said briskly "Look, the meal starts in half an hour. I expect you to be cooking by now."  
"Look, Ron, I'm sorry about whatever I did, but you've done some things too."  
"Like what?"  
"Just cos I managed to make you rise up on the ceiling-"  
"You couldn't stop it! I was being pressed against it! It hurt, OK! You try being pressed against something by nothing in particular and not getting freaked out!"  
"You ran out and haven't been nice to me since!"  
"Well, Hermione, I think that you're a witch. OK?"  
"Why would _I_ be a witch?" Hermione said, scoffing, but then she remembered that letter she'd thrown away all those years ago… "Well, I'm sorry that you think that, but I've got a lot on my mind at the moment," Hermione said, getting tearful, but not crying, "So if you don't mind I'd like you to go away!"  
Harry, who had stood in the back ground all this time, leaned over to Ron and said, "Don't you think we should ask how the assistant chefs are doing?"  
"Sure," Ron said, fuming. There was his Weasley temper. "MALFOY! How do you feel about this?"  
"_Nous sommes nagé en une flaque de mierde._" He said, in French. No-one seemed to understand him, and he was pretty pleased about it.  
"Right…. Well. We're gonna go now. Get cooking!" Ron ordered Hermione, but hey, he had a right to. After all, he had hired her.  
Hermione walked over to the stove and looked at the recipe one last time. She added the cream, the sugar, everything in the sauce, all the time remembering how Ron was so mad at her, and how he didn't like her at all. The tears that had been tempted to fall were now released. Hermione sobbed as she stirred the sauce, and she didn't notice some of her tears actually fell into the sauce. Malfoy walked up to her, taunting.  
"Zis sauce ees not ze right colour. And zee consistency is all wrong." He walked away, shaking his head. Hermione got mad.  
"**ALL RIGHT!! THAT IS _IT!_ **You think I don't speak French, Malfoy? _Don moi le fig._"  
"_Le fig?!?_"  
"Yes, that's right. None of your stupid truffles. I want the figs."  
"Well, I guess zat you're zee boss…" Malfoy walked off, muttering. He brought back the figs.  
"Right! Now, I want you to keep the figs whole, but I want small incisions in the top, four of them, and then fan these small sections out. Understand?"  
"Yes, of course mademoiselle."  
"Good. Now get going!" Hermione turned back to her sauce, still feeling pretty upset. It was still all right, thank goodness. It hadn't curdled or anything. After tasting it, she added more cream and then it was ready. Malfoy and the other assistants came over, with figs neatly placed in the centre of the small plates they were carrying.  
"Good Malfoy. Now, drizzle the sauce around the fig and sprinkle the fig with sugar. Got it?" They nodded. "Good."  
When this was all finished the waiters came in and took the figs out. Everyone ate them. Then they started crying.

* * *

Ron, who was not actually eating in the restaurant, just supervising everything, including making the band play the right music, and meeting people who congratulated him on everything (especially the incredible floor), saw everyone was crying. He walked up to Ginny and Harry who were, in fact, crying, and said  
"Ginny! What's wrong? Harry! My God, I never thought I'd see you cry… why are you all crying?!?  
"This…" Ginny began, "It's…" she sniffed, "Amazing… So delicious…" she burst into tears.  
"Harry?"  
"It's wonderful!" He said, wiping his eyes on his serviette.  
"All right, I'm gonna see what she did!" Ron stormed into the kitchen, after being stopped by a few people on the way who smiled watery smiles at him. "_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?"_ he yelled at Hermione  
"What?" Hermione said, looking up.  
"They're all CRYING out there! What did you put in the sauce?"  
"I didn't do anything…" she said, getting emotional again. "Why are you blaming me?"  
"_YOU_ COOKED IT!" He roared. This set Hermione off crying.  
"I'm sorry Ron! Whatever I did I'm sorry! I don't get why you don't like me anymore!" She cried.  
"Look, the next course better be good!" Ron stalked out of the kitchen back into the dining room. Hermione was in shocked silence. There she was, thinking that this was going OK, but it wasn't. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned to the assistants.  
"Look, this may not be going OK, but we can make it work. You" she pointed to someone, "Get the lamb. Cut it into slices and hollow out the middle of the slice." She turned to someone else, "You can chop up the mint and you can help him. You-" she pointed to Malfoy. "You can set the oven up and you can also load the dishwasher with the dirty plates." She pointed to a pile of plates.  
"Yes ma'am!" Malfoy mocked a salute, and slunk away to do it.  
Hermione slid down the wall she was leaning against, silent and pale. _I don't get it…_ she thought. _I thought this would be OK, but noooo, it has to turn out badly. Eugh._  
The bangs and clangs and petty conversation in the kitchen faded away. Hermione looked up, and they were still working. Silently. Something had to be wrong.

* * *

"Sir! It's not working! They hate each other!" Snape said worriedly to God.  
"Severus, it will be all right. They Ron will realise his mistake. Deep down they do love each other- they just don't know it yet. I've told you before you have to help them."  
"Yes sir. I _will_ think of something," he said, hoping he sounded like he believed it more than he actually did.  
"Severus? You don't think you can, do you?" _why does God have to know everything?_ Snape thought.  
"No sir, I don't."  
"It _will_ happen. I know it will." _Good thing God's always right,_ Snape thought.

* * *

Hermione was still sitting at the bottom of the wall, wondering why everyone was silent. Neville walked over to her.  
"Hey," he said, in a whisper, as though it was forbidden to break the silence. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah… I'm fine." She said, not believing it for one moment. Sybill walked in, saw Hermione, and rushed over.  
"Hermione! Are you all right?"  
"yes, I'm fine."  
"No you're not."  
"You're right, I'm not."  
"What is it?"  
"Everyone's doing really weird things! First I was crying, then people ate my food and started crying! Then I was silent and now everyone's silent!" Hermione said, Sybill gave her a look that you often give young children.  
"Hermione, don't you get it? Everything you are feeling is going into your cooking! That's what happened with the éclairs, that's what happened with the crab, that's what happened with the figs, that's what's happening now! You _are_ magic!"  
"So Ron was right…" Hermione was shocked silent, yet again. Neville and Sybill couldn't get another word out of her, so Neville carried on cooking, and Sybill re-joined the dinner.

* * *

After a while, the waiters served the lamb. Ron walked out from his office where he had gone to think for a while, and found everyone silent. He walked over to Ginny, walking quite loudly and earning some glares from the guests.  
"Ginny! What the Hell is going on?" Ginny didn't say anything, just brought a finger to her lips and said  
"Shh…". Ron looked at her, confused. He once again marched into the kitchen.  
"Hermione! You've made them all silent!" Hermione turned round slowly.  
"Yes I have, I didn't mean to, but it seems that your theory that I'm a witch is true." She said, calmly. "I hope you don't mind, but dessert's being cooked and I have to get back to it."  
"Oh…" Ron said, taken aback. "I'll leave you to it then," he said. He started to walk away, then turned and said "Hermi? You're a great chef you know." And then he walked out of the kitchen. Hermione felt her heart swell. _he _does_ like me! Wow!_. She then turned back, cooking the vanilla sauce for the eclairs. When it was finished, she picked up her coat and left before she could see it served. Neville would have to find his own way home. 

* * *

Ron looked out of his office window. There was a man walking a dog, a jogger running, a man kissing a lamp post (?!?) and a young lady getting into a taxi- that was Hermione! Why was she leaving? Ron felt he had to stop her. He leant out of his window shouting, but it was to no avail, she couldn't hear. He heard a rustle behind him, and he whirled around. There was a light breeze ruffling the paper aeroplane he'd made when he first fell for Hermione. Little did Ron know that the angel Snape had turned himself invisible and rustled it. _brilliant!_ Ron thought. He picked up the plane, aimed carefully and threw the plane out of the window. Snape the invisible angel held it in his hand and flew with it to make sure that it landed in Hermione's lap, going through the open taxi window.  
"Oh!" she said, and then stuck her head out of the window. She saw Ron disappearing into his office. She told the taxi driver to stop, and jumped out of the car. She walked briskly up to Oscuro's main doors, walked inside.

* * *

Ron looked around the ladies dress section, trying to find a gown for Hermione. He looked at a red dress- a little closer to a summer dress than a gown- then saw a white one- _ARGH! I'm not bloody getting married!_ he thought. Then he saw it. The perfect one. It was royal blue, with silver trimming. Perfect…

* * *

Hermione walked through the shop, and to the lift. She was going to go to the actual restaurant to see if Ron was there. The lift doors opened, and inside there was a beautiful royal blue ball gown on a stand. There was a note too. "Wear me" it said. _Well, who am I to argue with the all powerful note?_ She joked with herself. Then she shook herself mentally. _I should _really_ stop watching lame sitcoms…_  
She stopped the lift doors from closing and took the dress to change in the ladies bathrooms. It fitted perfectly. She stepped out from the cubicle, and admired herself in the full length mirror that the store's designers had very conveniently put there. Yes, it was Snape's work, but Hermione didn't know that.  
As Hermione looked at herself, she thought there was one thing wrong. What was it? She tried to place the problem, and then realised it was her hair. It was just tied up in a scruffy bun, bits falling out everywhere. She rooted through her handbag, and found a brush, a silver clip with embossed roses on it, a few hair grips, some make up and a blue rose. _That's weird,_ she thought, _I didn't put _that_ there…_ Hermione wondered where the blue rose had come from. She'd never seen one before. She didn't know that it was a rose found only in the magic world. The blue matched perfectly with Hermione's dress. Hermione took her hair out and brushed it; it had become a lot less bushy as she had grown up, and now fell in gentle curls. She held it in a low ponytail, twisted it up and secured it with the clip. A few bits of hair fell loose, framing her face. Not knowing what to do with the blue rose, Hermione pinned it just above her ear with the grips. All she had to do know was meet Ron. She hoped he'd like it.

* * *

Snape looked at his work, pleased. All Ron and Hermione had to do was meet and everything would be perfect. God sauntered over to him.  
"Nice work, Severus. Now, I have something to tell you." God paused, and then decided to continue as Snape looked on in wonder. "Angels have the power to become human again, to see their loved ones. They can bring their true love back to Heaven with them as well." Snape's mouth opened. "Now, who would you like to see?" Snape didn't have to think about this.  
"Sybil Trelawney."  
"Granted." Said God, and Snape found himself standing inside the restaurant on the dance floor. Everyone was dancing, looking into each others eyes with love- it seemed that Hermione's éclairs had done the job they always did. Sybil looked round and saw Snape standing there, looking as real as herself.  
"Oh my God!" she shrieked, but Snape hushed her up quickly.  
"Hi Sybil. I've chosen tonight to become human and see you again." He said, calmly.  
"Oh my… let's go outside and talk." Sybil led Snape outside, and they sat down talking. "How did you manage this?"  
"Well, unknown to me, angels can return to earth," he began, deaf to Sybil's whispers of 'Angel?', and he carried on. "And they can see their loved ones again. I chose you Sybil. I love you, and I never said it to you because I was too afraid…" he broke off.  
"Severus… I love you too." Sybill said to him.  
"There's something else too… I can take my loved one up to Heaven with me…"  
"But Severus… I want to stay here."  
"I know. And I understand your choice. So this is why I'm going to go now. I love you so much... I have to let you go." A light shone on Snape, "I'll always love you, but I have to go…" Snape stood expectantly, waiting for the light to take him up to Heaven. But nothing happened. The light faded away.  
"Severus… why haven't you gone?" Sybil said, but not sounding mean or anything like that.  
"I… I don't know." He said in amazement. God's voice answered.  
"Severus… what I didn't tell you was that if you loved someone enough to let them go rather than selfishly take them to Heaven with you, you'll become human again and live your life the way it was meant to be."  
They were speechless.  
"Woah." Snape said after a while.  
"I love you Severus." Sybil moved nearer to Snape and kissed him. "I'll never let you go again."

* * *

Ron stood nervously next to the entrance of the restaurant, waiting for Hermione. That was, if she'd come. But Ron's luck was with him, Hermione walked up, looking beautiful with the gown he'd picked and a blue rose in her hair… he hadn't seen one of those for ages!  
"Hermione…" he breathed, "You look… stunning!" Hermione blushed.  
"Shall we?" Ron asked, and Hermione nodded. They started dancing, but slower, as the band started playing "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden. They hadn't had a singer before, but Malfoy had got rid of his French act, and started singing for them. He had a pretty good voice too.  
"So…" Hermione began, moving closer to Ron.  
"This is nice…" Ron said, moving closer to Hermione.  
"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, as Harry and Ginny danced past them.  
"Sure, go ahead." Ron said, wondering what it was she wanted to ask.  
"All I had to do was cook you a meal, get mad at you and dance with you, and then you were mine?" Ron contemplated this;  
"Yeah, pretty much." Hermione smiled.  
"Men are so easy,"  
"Oh yeah." Ron agreed, and kissed her as they danced. The world seemed to stop for them, but what they both didn't realise was the fact that they were floating…

* * *

A/N- Well! The end! I hope you guys all liked this. As I said before, I'll do a sequel if you want but you've gotta give me ideas for it. OK?  
Peace, Blur, Savage Garden and Space to all,  
Kate.


End file.
